Intertwined
by FALLEN HALO
Summary: Life was easy for them, drama free. All that mattered was the everlasting friendship that bonded them together.Nothing could change that...or so they thought. When newcomers come along, their loyalties will be tested & things will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N'S** **Another story? Lol, you guys are going to hate me for not updating the other two and for adding another one to my list. But I couldn't help it. Inspiration always strikes in the weirdest places. This one actually struck after reading 'Nothing like you and I' by buttonsandsuch. If you guys haven't read it, I truly recommend you to do so.**

They were the 'Super Six'.

Or at least, that's what everyone at Tree Hill High dubbed them. They weren't too fond of the name, to them it was so cliché and they were just each who they were.

But regardless, the super six they were.

Nathan Scott, Lucas Roe, Peyton Sawyer, Haley James, Jake Jagielsky and Brooke Davis.

They were, _are_ the most popular kids in the school, hell in the entire county. They have it all, or so it seems. The kings and queens of the school you might say.

And they also happen to be the absolute best friends in the entire world.

And their friendship is what holds them all together. It is after all the most important thing in their life.

It had always been just the six of them. And they all knew it would always stay that way.

Nathan Scott was the hotshot. The star basketball player and the biggest flirt and man whore of the entire school. A different girl each week was proof enough of that. And he was always the life of the party, known by the entire female population as _the_ hottest guy in all of Tree Hill. But there was more to him than all that, and only the 5 people closest to him really knew him at all. He lived at home with just his Dad, who barely even acknowledged his existence, of course only if it was to push him at basketball. His mom was M.I.A most of the time, but he didn't really care. He got by and basketball was the only thing that really mattered to him. That and well his 5 best friends.

Especially Peyton Sawyer.

You see, even if the six of them were closer than close and were the best of friends, there had always been special twosomes between the group. They each had their 'girl' or 'guy' as they liked to say it. The so called buddy system. And Peyton was Nathan's, and vice versa.

Which brings us to everyone's favorite curly blonde. The one and only Peyton Sawyer. Peyton's life centered around the group. Her mom had died when she was very young and her Dad was overseas most of the time. Her passion was her art and music in general. Looking at her sometimes, it was kinda hard to tell that not only was she on the cheerleading squad with her other best friends, but that in fact she was also one of the most popular girls in school. She had serious abandonment issues, and kept to herself for the most part. Regardless of it all, she knew she could always count on her best friends, especially Nathan to be the most constant things in her life.

Lucas Roe, much like Peyton, liked to keep to himself. It was funny actually, but Lucas and Peyton even _looked_ like brother and sister. With their matching t-shirts of bands that nobody's ever heard of, unruly blonde hair and pouty brooding expressions, it wasn't hard to see why. This brooding, mysterious air that always surrounded him was like a magnet to girls. He always had girls throw themselves at him left and right, but he couldn't really complain. He lived with his single mom and didn't know anything about his father. His mom never brought him up at all and he knew it was a sore subject for her, so he never pushed it. Not like he really wanted to anyways. He like Nathan, was also in the basketball team, but unlike his best friend, it just wasn't that important to him. Now reading and writing, that was his true passion. A common, he shared with his absolute bestest friend in the world Haley James. If Nathan and Peyton were a twosome, then so were Haley and Lucas. He loved that girl, and she was the only one in his life, as important as his own mother.

Haley James, even though was in the cheerleading squad with both Peyton and Brooke, was way more than that. Sure, she was one of the most popular and hottest girls in school, but she was also a volunteer at the tutor center. Yes, you heard right. Because Haley loved to help other students out, and trutfully, it gave her a rush bigger than cheering at that week's game and then getting drunk at Nathan's or whoever was hosting that weekend. Yes, she wasn't a saint, and was sometimes the much talk at school for who she'd hooked up with that weekend, but she didn't really care. She was the level headed one in the group. The sensible one and the one that they all went to with their problems. Not that she really minded, she loved her 5 best friends to death. Especially Lucas, who she'd always had a special connection with and believed was her true soulmate.

Jake Jagielski was the nice one, the responsible one. He was also on the basketball team with his best friends. Although it was important to him, it wasn't as important as his music. A common, he shared with both Haley and Peyton. The 3 of them sometimes spent an entire afternoon wholed up Peyton's room, just listening to music. It was soothing to them, and something the others in the group didn't really understand. Especially Brooke and Nathan who would much rather go out and party and drink and sleep around with their newest victim. Jake couldn't hold that against them, especially Brooke. She was his girl. His little sister and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, for the group really. All in all, Jake couldn't really complain about his life. He was an only child and his parents just doted on him. More importantly,he had the best friends in the entire world.

Brooke Davis was the party girl, the flirt. Not only was she the hottest girl at Tree Hill High, but she was also the captain of the cheerleading squad and the student class president. If there was anything that Brooke wanted, Brooke got. Of course this went without saying that she was also one of the richest students, along with Nathan at their school. Sure, her parents barely knew she was alive, but they always left her with loads of cash. They had to compensate somehow right? Even though she pretended otherwise, her best friends knew this bothered her more than she let on. But she knew that she'd be allright, as long as she had her best friends by her side. Because more than cheerleading and the random hook ups, she loved her best friends more than anything in the world. They were her haven, especially Jake, who she'd known practically since birth and who knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

Life was easy for them. Drama free. All they needed and had was each other and that's the way it had always been. If there was one thing they could count on, it was that strong bond that united the six of them. That bond, that unconditional love and friendship is what held them together. What kept them moving forward, and as long as that didn't change, then they would all be okay.

But what happens when 4 new students get thrown into the mix? When Rachel Gattina, Julian Baker, and Sam and Dean Winchester will change the course of their life forever.

Lies, betrayals and secrets come to the surface as the one thing that's kept them glued, their everlasting friendship will be truly tested.

And one thing is for certain.

Things would never the same.

**A/N So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Forget about it and focus on my other stories? Let me know please! Also, if you guys want me to continue this, please tell me what couples you'd like to see? In my head I already know what I want to happen, but it could all change. Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n So for the sake of the story, let's just pretend that Dean and Sam are only a year apart. Reviews would be lovely. Just saying :) Also, I posted this twice, because for some reason the first time around, it never really posted on the website..ugh.**

"Yo, Jagielsky!" Lucas hollered over his shoulder, while pushing the door open with his leg as he bounded down the few steps from the front porch that led to the beach."Don't forget the marshmallows!"

"Marshmallows?" Brooke piped up, running up behind him and jumping on his back. "You don't need anything sweet, when you've got me hot stuff."

"Damn it, Brooke!" he shouted, as he almost lost his balance, and with that the tray in his hands.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she slid off him. She plucked a piece of chocolate out of his tray and bounced out towards the rest of the group.

He shook his head, and couldn't help but laugh as he watched her plop next to Nathan.

It was the night before junior year, and as was their now tradition since the beginning of high school, they were all spending the night over at Nathan's beach house.

Not that their parents really said anything or even cared.

Catching up with his bubbly friend, Lucas set the tray of food down on the sand, and sat next to Haley, accepting the bottle of beer Nathan tossed his way.

"So, anyways. There I was, getting ready for round two, when in walks none other than Ashley's dad." Nathan shook his head as he threw his head back and guzzled the rest of his beer in one gulp. "Well, needless to say, I hightailed it outta there. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life."

Peyton pulled a face as the rest of the group started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked, coming into the scene and tossing the bag of marshmallows to Brooke.

"Oh, y'know just the usual." Brooke grinned, ripping open the bag and tossing a few into her mouth. "Just Nathan being his usual man whore self."

"Look who's talking." Nathan retorted. "Who's the one that sneaked into the boy's locker room last week to have a little private one on one with Brad Fisher?"

"Yeah, well unlike you Superstar, _I_ don't get caught."

As Nathan and Brooke continued to bicker, Peyton rolled her eyes and turned to the other three. "Our best friends have no shame."

"Hey!" both Nathan and Brooke exclaimed, as if thoroughly offended.

Jake chuckled, and he popped open a beer. "Can you guys believe tomorrow's our junior year? This is it. Two more years and high school's going to be over."

"And then after that college...and the real world."

"Ugh, will you guys stop?" Brooke complained, throwing Jake and Haley an annoyed look. "It's 2 years away. 2 years! Enjoy it while you can. Personally, I can't wait till tomorrow. Gosh, I hope there's at least a couple of hot new guys. I'm so sick of the ones at Tree Hill High already."

"That's cuz you've already done them all." Peyton smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"Not _all_ of them." Brooke retorted. "Just the really, really hot ones."

Nathan smirked, as he threw his arm loosely around his friend's shoulder. "Yeah, well not all of them." he teased, throwing her words back at her. "You haven't gotten lucky with me yet."

"Ew! As if!" Brooke rolled her eyes, as she shrugged him off. "I know you'd give anything for a night with yours truly, but not going to happen Scott."

"Yeah, cuz everyone knows, that's on my wish list." Nathan retorted back sarcastically. "A night with Brooke Davis. That'd be like sleeping with the entire male population of Tree Hill. No thanks."

"_Excuse_ me?" Brooke's mouth dropped open. "I did _not _just hear that from the king of casual sex himself!"

"Sometimes I wish you guys would just screw each other and get it over with." Haley laughed at the look the whole gang was giving her. "What? I mean can we say obvious sexual tension?"

"Whatever." Peyton picked up her beer and looked at her best friends. "This is the last night of summer and I thought that we all agreed, that at least for tonight we wouldn't talk about school.." she shot Jake and Haley a look. "Or about basketball.." she turned to both Lucas and Nathan. "Or boys.." she looked at Brooke pointedly. Taking a swig of her beer, she motioned for them to do the same. "So a toast. To the best friends in the world."

* * *

"Ugh, kill me now please." Brooke moaned as she slumped over the Scott's kitchen counter. Her head was pounding horribly and her stomach was lurching violently. "Can we seriously like just bail today?"

Snickering, Jake attended to the breakfast he'd started making and Brooke shut her eyes tightly. "It's not funny!Damn Peyton and her sappy-friends-forever toast."

"It was _one_ toast Dimples. Nobody forced you to keep going and drink like there was no tomorrow."

"Shut up..." she complained. "And it wasn't just me you know." At that she sat up, and she glared over at her best friend. "Why the hell aren't _you_ hung over?"

"Some of us can handle our alcohol sweetheart."

"Whatever." she grumbled, squinting against the brightness of the sun filtering in through the window. "Why isn't anyone up yet? And where the hell are my pancakes J.J?"

Rolling his eyes, he set a plate in front of her. "Charm's always been your number 1 suit Davis." settling himself in next to her, he pulled her in for a sideways hug and planted a kiss on her head. "But I love ya anyways."

"Love ya too I guess." she mumbled grumpily. In the next instance her eyes widened and she smiled at him brightly. "Oh, my God! These are delicious!"

Watching her scarf down the rest of her breakfast, he couldn't help but laugh at her sudden change of mood.

* * *

"Oohhh...Luuccaaass!"

Hearing the soft moan, coming from his sleeping best friend, Lucas couldn't help but grin as he shifted on his side and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Still having that dream babe?"

Haley's arm flew up to smack him on the shoulder. "No, you perv! You woke me up that's what." she complained, grabbing the pillow and covering her face against the harsh sunlight. "Uhhhggg! I'm never drinking again!"

Laughing, he pushed aside the covers and sat up, stretching as he did so. "That's what you said last time Hales."

"This time I mean it."

"Uh-Huh."

Pushing the pillow aside, she glared at him as she watched him gather a couple of clothes. "Why are _you_ so chipper? You drank more than me! Ugh, I hate you!"

"That's not what you were saying earlier." he winked at her, heading towards the door. "In fact, if I can remember correctly..._oohhh, Luuccaas!"_

Grabbing the other pillow, she sat up and forcefully threw it across the room at him.

Laughing, he exited and she shook her head and relunctantly got up.

She couldn't help but smile to herself.

Because she really did love that boy.

* * *

Cracking open the door of his bedroom, Nathan smirked as he caught sight of Peyton. It was almost 7:30 and he'd already taken a shower and could hear everyone downstairs, eating and talking and where was Peyton?

Right where he'd left her the night before. Sleeping soundly and comfortingly on his bed.

Stepping into the room, he walked over to her and sat down on the edge. He couldn't help but smile as he admired her.

His best friend was truly beautiful and even after a night of hard drinking, she still managed to look like an angel.

"Hey, Sawyer, wake up. It's almost time for school."

When she didn't so much as moved, he nudged her gently and called her name a couple of times.

Still, she wouldn't budge.

A smirk falling slyly on his lips, he knew of the perfect way to get a reaction from her.

Pushing her golden curls away from her face, he leaned down and quickly, but softly brushed his lips over hers.

He almost laughed at the way her eyes flew open immediately and she stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Dude, what the _hell_?"

This time he did laugh as she sat up angrily.

"Sorry, Sawyer but that was the only way I could think to wake you up."

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glared at him. "And you couldn't just call my name?"

"I did. But you're like a dead person when you sleep. And haven't you heard that story...um, what is it? Sleeping Beauty? Doesn't a kiss from Prince Charming do the trick?"

"Yeah, well you're hardly my prince charming!" rubbing her hand across her lips, she shoved past him and into the restroom. "Ugh, damn it Nathan!"

Laughing, he pushed off the bed and headed downstairs to meet the rest of his friends.

_

* * *

_

Asked sweet mama, Let me be her kid

_She said, "You might get hurt if you don't keep it hid" _

_Well I know my baby, If I see her in the dark _  
_I said I know my rider, If I see her in the dark _

_Now, I goin' to Rosedale, Take my rider by my side _  
_Still barrelhouse, If it's on the riverside, yeah _  
_I know my baby, Lord, I said, "is really sloppy drunk" _  
_I know my mama, Lord, a brownskin, but she ain't no plum _

"Dude, will you shut up? It's bad enough I have to listen to this crap, but you singing along makes it worse. You seriously cannot carry a tune."

"Rule number 1 Sammy. My car, my music." Dean Winchester retorted, rasing an eyebrow at his younger brother. "And what the hell crawled up your ass this morning?"

"You mean other than the fact that my jerk of a brother moved us all the way across country practically to a town we've never even heard off?"

"Across country? Please." he scoffed. "And stop being such an ungrateful little bitch Sammy. I did this for us okay? We had to get away from Dad."

"Whatever." Sam retorted, glancing out the window at the unfamiliar scenery.

Staring at his brother, Dean only shook his head as he thought back to the last couple of days. Sure, he knew the move was abrupt but he'd always promised himself that as soon as he turned 18, he would leave it all behind and he would take his brother with him. After having a fall out with their father over his continous obsession to track down the man who'd killed their mother, his wife, Dean simply couldn't take it anymore.

So he'd gotten in contact with Bobby and Karen Singer, old family friends in Tree Hill, North Carolina. After discussing it with them, and after Bobby promised Dean a part time job at one of his friends carshop, Dean had made up his mind.

He'd packed all his shit and gruffly told Sam that he was coming with.

He knew it was a tough move for Sam, to leave their father behind. But all Dean wanted to do was give them a fresh start and a chance to rebuild their lives and leave behind the memories that had haunted them both since early.

He just wanted Sammy to have a normal life. Because his younger brother was the only person that truly mattered to him, and he'd made a promise to his dead mother long ago, that he'd always take care of him.

But he would never admit that to Sam.

Pulling into the Tree Hill High School parking lot, he'd had spotted the perfect parking space when a powder blue VW blazed past him and swerved into the spot he'd mentally claimed as his.

"Whoa, Dean watch out!"

"Son of a bitch!" Slamming on the brakes, Dean jumped out of the car angrily and carefully inspected his baby.

Yes, his baby.

Because if there was one thing in this world that Dean Winchester loved more than anything, it was his 1967 Chevy Impala beauty.

And nobody better mess with that.

Looking over at his brother, who'd gotten out as well Dean shook his head as he watched two giggling girls get out of the VW that'd nearly run them over. His always boyish mind, couldn't help but notice that they were both extremely beautiful. But he was much too angry to overlook that fact.

"Yo! Hey, princess!" he shouted and he smirked when he got their attention. "You cut me off. I was going to park there."

The two girls exchanged glances and the brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Excuse me?" she replied haughtily. "Listen, you must be new here if you don't know that _this_ is Brooke Davis's parking space. It always has been."

"Listen sweetheart, I don't care what your name is, or who you are." Dean retorted, unamused. "But that was rude and you almost him my car. So, I think you owe the two of us an apology."

And no, he wasn't talking about him and Sam.

"Apologize?" the brunette laughed, and she shared a look with the curly blonde who just smiled. "Please, I'd be doing you a favor honey." she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That is the ugliest piece of metal I've ever seen."

Clenching his fists, Dean opened his mouth and closed it, at a true loss for words. Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing at the serious wounded look in his brother's eyes.

Before Dean could really react, a motorcycle zoomed past them and screeched to a halt next to the two girls. A tall guy, snapped off his helmet and he hopped down, wrapping his arm around both girls and soon the snappy brunette forgot about Dean and Sam, and started bantering back and forth the the guy about who beat who there.

Finally finding his voice, Dean turned towards his brother, who seemed oddly amused. "Did you _hear_ her Sammy? Can you even believe she had the balls to trash my baby like that? I swear, that little spoiled-"

"Dean, chill." Sam laughed, for the first time that moring. "No harm, no-"

Cutting off abruptly, Dean turned to see what had gotten his little brother's attention.

It wasn't hard to figure out.

A black Escalade had pulled in next to the motorcycle and 2 more guys, presumably jocks from the looks of it, had stepped out and with them a petite, honey-blonde hair beauty.

"Wow." Sam breathed out as his gaze connected with the girl's.

Dean let out a whistle in appreciation, but in the next instance he pursed his lips as he watched her join the other two girls.

"Forget it Sammy." he rolled his eyes. "If her friend's are any indication, then stay away from her."

But Sam was no longer listening to him.

His gaze was trained on that beautiful angel, and when she looked over at him and gave him a smile, he felt his heart fluttering in his chest.

He sent Dean a silent,mental thank you for deciding to move them there.

Letting out a breath, Dean took in his brother's expression.

_Welcome to Tree Hill Sammy._

**A/N Reviews would be lovely people! lol, next chapter will introduce Rachel and Julian into the mix ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N's Hey guys! I'm soo sorry for taking so long with this. It seems like lately I'm lucky if I get a chance to breathe! Lol, I'm trying my hardest to get to my other two stories as well. I hope you guys like this next chapter. It's sorta longish and it focuses on the first day back at Tree Hill High. Also, let's just pretend that Andy Hargrove is the new Literature teacher at THH.**

"So, uh where is your first class?" Marvin McFadden asked timidly, glancing over at the gorgeous redhead Principal Turned had asked him to show around.

Glancing briefly at the sheet in her hands, Rachel Gattina shrugged and shoved the paper hastily into her folder. "Some math class. So Mouth right? What's the scoop around here?"

"The scoop? Um well, let's see our basketball team is currently ranked in 3rd in the state and as far as academics go we have a really good tutoring program and-"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel slipped her arm through his. "Details, details honey. Now how bout you give me the good stuff?"

Glancing nervously at her arm through his, he swallowed hard. "The good stuff? Um, well on Thursdays the cafeteria brings in Domino's piz-"

"You're such a nerd Mouth." Rachel cut him off. "A cute one, but still. I meant, who's who and who's going out with who? Who's the head cheerleader and who's the hottest guy around here? Apart from you of course." She smiled at him charmingly.

Blushing profusely, he cleared his throat and shrugged as they walked down the halls. "Well, there's not really much to tell. Tree Hill is a small town, and everyone pretty much has known each other since grade school or middle school. Um, well as far as popularity goes, well there's the 'Group' or the 'Super Six.' Just don't ever call them that cuz they hate it."

"The 'Super Six' huh?" Rachel raised in eyebrow in interest. "Tell me more about them."

* * *

Getting the necessary books out of her locker, Haley turned her head and she shook her head as she caught sight of Nathan exchanging phone numbers with a pretty blonde, who seemed to be a freshman. Laughing to herself, she made her way over to her best friend and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I can't even leave you alone for a couple of minutes before the skanks start marching in huh?" she teased good-naturedly. "It's only after second period Nate. That's a record,even for you."

Grinning, he swiveled around and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "No need to be jealous Hales. I've got plenty of loving to go around." he smirked, and he dropped a kiss on her cheek. He'd always enjoyed his and Haley's playful friendship. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class. Where you headed?"

"World Lit. with Hargrove."

"Hargrove?"

"Yeah, new teacher." she shrugged. "Just graduated from Columbia and he ended up here. Go figure. Either way, I'm still looking forward to it."

"That's cuz you're such a nerd Hales." he laughed, as they made their way down the hall.

Glaring at him up over her shoulder, she nudged him playfully. "I'll remember that next time you come begging this nerd for some help with your work."

"Did I mention that you were the most beautiful nerd I've ever seen?"

"Sucking up won't get you anywhere with me Scott."

"Yeah, well I had to try."

* * *

"Woodshop? Are they fucking with me or what?" Dean frowned as he scanned over his schedule. "Now I know we're definetely in the South. What you got Sammy? Home Ec?"

"No." Sam scoffed, giving his brother a look. "I've got Biology with Torres."

"Oh." Dean shrugged and pursed his lips. "Damn, well there goes that idea. We need someone around the new apartment to cook and clean. Maybe you should look into Home Ec. Sammy."

"Very funny Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "Why don't you look into it huh? I'm sick and tired of having to clean up after your sloppy ass and it's only been two days!"

"Oh bitch, bitch bitch. That's all I've heard from you in the past two days Sam. Why don't you grow a pair huh? This whining little bitch crap is not going to-" Pausing, Dean frowned as he noticed his brother's attention diverted. Looking up ahead, he noticed the pretty blonde from earlier that morning walking away with one of the guys she'd been with. He had his arm wrapped around her and she was smiling up at him. They were clearly enjoying each other's company and seemed to be very much together.

Turning towards his brother, Dean caught his slight dissapointed expression.

"Well seems like your girl is taken there Sammy. But y'know what they say..there's um..plenty of fish in the sea." he pursed his lips adorably. "I think. Anyways turn that frown upside little brother, girls aren't really into the whole brooding shit anyways."

From the glare that he sent his way Dean got the impression that maybe he'd said the wrong thing. Shrugging carelessly, he clapped his brother on the shoulder and grinned.

"I'll see ya at lunch Sammy. Now you behave okay?" He pointed at him playfully. "I don't want to get any reports about you on the first day."

* * *

Walking into Art Class, Julian Baker didn't really know what to expect. Maybe a bunch of artsy, poetic freaks, he didn't know. But he certainly didn't expect to see the beauty sitting in the last row. Studying her, his eyes took in her unruly blonde curls and her bored, almost detached emerald green eyes staring straight ahead. For someone who had misunderstood artist written all over her, from her entirely black attire to her huge sketch book and artist pencils in front of her, she certainly looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there.

Walking tentative towards her, he took the seat next to her and looked towards her.

"Nice portfolio you got there." He motioned towards her thick folder. "Mind if I take I look?"

Startled, Peyton pushed her curls out of her face as she turned towards the stranger that plopped down in the seat next to hers. Narrowing her eyes, she overlooked the fact that he was extremely handsome. "Actually I _do_ mind. That's personal and I don't like to show it to complete strangers."

"Right okay, what was I thinking?" Julian leaned in his seat towards her. "I'm sorry that was a bit rude. How about I tell you name? I won't be a complete stranger to you then." Stretching his hands towards her, he grinned. "My name's Julian Baker and I'm new here."

She seemed to study him for a second and he could see hesitation flash across her green eyes. This girl had serious issues letting anyone in, he could tell that much. She finally accepted his outstretched hand, and she smiled and he noticied that she was even more beautiful when she did so.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer, and no you still can't see my portfolio." When he chuckled, her smile widened. "But I've got to ask..why is a guy like you taking this class?"

"A guy like me? You know I should be offended...if I knew what way to take that." When he saw her roll her eyes, he shrugged. "I want to be a movie director so y'know I think that's pretty self-explanatory. And as for you not wanting to show me your portfolio well that only means one thing."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"That you are in fact talented. Like really, really talented but you don't draw for the purpose of letting others see that talent and potentially exploit it. You draw because it actually means something to you and you draw what you're really feeling and that's why you keep it guarded. Because if others see your true talent, then they'll see the true you. And that scares you."

Looking up in surprise, she smiled at him and she felt her heart actually flutter in her chest when he returned the gesture full-forced. She didn't know who he really was, or what he was doing in Tree Hill, but she found herself glad that he was there.

This guy was different and she liked that.

* * *

"Man, I don't know about you, but I'm totally psyched to get back to Basketball practice today."

Walking into their AP English class, Lucas looked over to his best friend. "Jagielsky are you completely insane? I'm totally hung-over from last night still and knowing Whitey, he's going to go all out today man."

"Exactly man. All we've been doing all summer is just _that_. Partying and we've left basketball off to the side. I'm ready to get back in shape."

"You sound just like Nathan's dad right now." Lucas rolled his eyes, settling in the seat next to him. "Always the overachiever, but why don't you lower it down a notch today yeah? My head's pounding."

"Whatever man." Jake laughed. Looking to his right he noticed a guy he'd never seen before. "Hey man, what's going on? You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, what gave it away?" Sam shrugged and a small smile lit up his face. "Didn't think I was that transparent."

"Na man, but this is Tree Hill." Jake laughed and Sam instantly felt at ease. "Everyone pretty much knows each other since like birth. I'm Jake by the way and this here is my very much hung-over best friend Lucas Roe."

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester, it's nice to meet you both."

"So how do you like Tree Hill so far?" Jake asked conversationally. "Lot's of pretty girls huh?"

Laughing, Sam looked down as he remembered the beauty from that morning. "Yeah, actually I-"

"Oh, and speaking of." Lucas cut him off as he stood upright in his seat. "There's my girl!"

Looking up, Sam felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the beauty from that morning walking in. Like a fresh breath of air, he watched almost transfixed as she made their way towards them. His stupor was quickly broken as he watched her walk past him and towards Lucas. Confused, he watched as Lucas pulled her into his lap and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Lucas!" She squealed, slapping him on the chest as she giggled. "Let me go you goof! You just saw me this morning, so I don't believe you've missed me that much."

Rolling his eyes, Jake turned towards Sam. "Nauseating isn't it? Don't worry man, you'll get used to _that _pretty soon." he motined towards both Lucas and Haley. "What about me Hales? Don't I get any love?"

She smiled brightly and Sam felt the air being knocked out of him. Her smile was like the sun shining down on him. Just breathtaking. Lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear Jake calling his attention until he felt a slap on the shoulder and he jumped up slightly.

"Yo man, you all-right there?"

Focusing on Jake, Sam cleared his throat and nodded, embarrased.

_Jeez, get it together Winchester. Make a fool out of yourself why don't you?_

Looking at him strangely, Jake nodded towards Haley. "Anyways man, before you drifted there, I was introducing you to Haley. Haley, this is Sam. He's new here."

"Nice to meet you Sam." Haley said sweetly and her voice was like music to his ears. "Welcome to Tree Hill."

Grasping her hand lightly in his, Sam could feel himself blush and he attempted to smile to cover it up. She didn't seem to notice and soon she settled herself in the chair next to Lucas.

Peeking at her out of the corner of his eyes, Sam tried desperately to keep his heart rate under control and his attention on their teacher once he walked in. But for the rest of the period, he couldn't for the life of him pay attention to the lesson ahead of them.

Because all he could think of was that Haley James was truly an angel in disguise.

That and well how warm and how perfectly her hand had seemed to fit in his.

* * *

Walking, well more like strutting down the halls of Tree Hill, Brooke set her sights on her latest conquest up ahead.

Thomas Russell.

Oh, he was just sooo cute and he happened to be a senior.

That and he was a really, really good kisser.

Smoothing back her hair, she smacked her lips and was heading right towards him when...

"Oh, shit! Damn, I'm really sorry!"

Gasping, Brooke looked down and she shrieked as she felt the cold and sticky mess of what looked to be orange juice spill all over the front of her brand new top.

Looking up, her hazel eyes darkened as she stared at the _idiot_ who obviously wasn't looking where he was going.

"Are you completely blind?" she screamed, catching the attention of everyone, including Thomas's. But she didn't really care. She was absolutely livid.

"It was an accident princess." Julian rolled his eyes, feeling instant disdain for this girl. "You've heard that kind of thing happens right?"

"Oh, and he's a clown too." Brooke returned back sarcastically. "FYI, your little _accident_ just ruined a 200 dollar shirt!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you won't have a problem replacing it."

"Listen _jerk_, the least you could do is apologize." Brooke fumed, swatting her hand at her shirt. "Ew, now I'm completely sticky!"

"Oh, big tragedy." Julian mocked. "And in case you're deaf I already _did_ apolgize, but of course her royal highness was just too-"

"What's going on here? Brooke you all-right?"

Looking up in relief at Nathan, Brooke shook her head. "No Superstar. This.." she motioned towards Julian. "complete _idiot_ just ruined my shirt!"

Looking at Julian, Nathan scowled. "Hey man, why don't you scram?"

"Oh, how classic." Julian scoffed. "It's the super boyfriend to the rescue. Whatever, I'm outta here."

"Ugh, can you believe him?" Brooke shrieked and was almost near tears as she studied her ruined silk top. "What am I going to do Nate? I can't go to class looking like this!"

"Brooke...you gotta calm down okay? Look, I've got this period free so how about we go to your house or the mall and we get you a new shirt huh? I'm starving anyways and I could sure as hell go for some greasy mall food. My treat okay?"

"I love ya Superstar y'know that? I knew there was a reason why you were favorite guy ever." She smiled as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Just don't tell Broody and J.J that okay?"

Laughing, Nathan led them down the hall. "I Love you too B. Drama Queen and all."

* * *

"Ugh, the food here is disgusting." Dean pulled a face as he studied the brown mess on his tray. "What are they trying to do? Poison us?"

"Then why are you eating it?"

Shrugging, Dean looked over at Sam, his mouth full. "Food is food Sammy. And y'know what, once you get past the first bite, it's actually not so bad."

Sam pushed his tray towards his brother. "Then you're welcome to mine."

"Not hungry?"

Watching his brother scarf down the remainder of his plate, Sam shook his head. "Yeah, I think I just lost my appetite."

Not catching that, Dean pushed aside his cleaned tray and began digging in on his brother's. "So, anyways this job Bobby promised me...Keith Scott Motors? I don't know what to expect man, so I'm thinking that right after school you and I should..."Dean dropped his fork on his tray and turned in the direction Sam was looking. Haley was walking out with Jake towards the other side of the quad.

Rolling his eyes, Dean turned back to his brother annoyed.

"Yo Sammy, that's the third time today man. Just give it up huh? She's not for you little brother, move on."

"That's just it though Dean. I don't think she's with that one guy."

"Oh, c'mon we both saw them this morning. You'd have to be blind not to pick up on the fact that those two are together."

"I don't know man, she was in my English class and she and that other guy from this morning..I think his name was Lucas...well they were..I don't know.."

"Well, maybe she's just one of those types. Y'know the _friendly_ kind."

"She's a sweet girl Dean."

"You don't even know her." Dean scoffed. "Oh wait don't tell me. You can just tell right? You can _feel_ it? Look Sammy, I don't know why this girl has you so smitten at just first glance, but I'm your older brother and I'm just telling you this for your own good. Girls like that? Yeah, they're pretty and everything but they're only good for one thing." Seeing his brother was about to protest, Dean stopped him. "I'm telling you man. It's better just not to get involved."

* * *

"How's everyone's day been going so far?"

"Fine thank you Mommy."

"I take it's been good for you huh Perky?" Haley giggled as Peyton pretended to glower at her. She turned to Jake and Lucas. "What about you two?"

"So far so good." Jake shrugged, shooting Haley a warm smile. "Good classes, good teachers."

Pushing his food around his tray, Lucas turned to Jake, ignoring Haley's question. "Yo man, is it just me or is there like a shortage of hot girls this year?"

"I guess it _would_ seem like that to you. Seeing as how you've already gone through the entire female population." Peyton scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Dude, you sound just like Nathan. Are you sure the two of you aren't brothers?"

"Speaking of, where's Scott and Davis?"

"Did I just hear my name coming out of your sweet mouth J.J?" Brooke grinned as she flounced over towards her best friends, with Nathan trailing behind. "Hola amigos! Missed me already?"

"Brooke weren't you wearing a different shirt earlier this morning?"

"So sweet of you to notice Tutor girl, but get this. Some idiot and who knows where the hell he came from, I mean it's soo obvious he's new. Either that or he's one of those weirdos that like to hang out in the shadows, y'know the loner types cuz I've _never_ seen him before and god help me if I ever do. I mean what kind of an idiot carries around a glass of orange juice anyways?"

"Okay so this new guy ran into you and spilled his drink all over you, hence why you've got a new shirt right?"

Staring at Peyton in amazement, Lucas shook his head. "Okay, how'd you do that? Gather that from her little rant there?"

"It's a gift." Peyton shrugged.

"Okay, uh hello? Broody and Broodier? Yeah, back to me. Anyways, so yeah my new Tropez silk top is totally ruined."

"I'd hate to have been that poor guy Dimples." Jake teased her.

"Poor guy? J.J you better be kidding. Poor me! If Nate hadn't...you guys it's not funny! Seriously, stop laughing at me."

* * *

"So that's the famous 'Six' huh?" Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Rachel turned to Bevin Mirskey. "Who's going out with who?"

"Oh no, they're all just friends."

"Just friends? Please, I've heard that one before. Bevin, there's 3 girls and 3 guys.."

"No really. They're all just friends. I mean sure, there's rumors but-"

"Rumors huh? Let me guess..."Narrowing her eyes, she studied them carefully. "Okay those two...the really, really hot one in red and the girl next to him are secretly hooking up. Or they did one time."

"Brooke and Nathan? No way."

"Well, they're about to sometime soon. I mean look at the way they keep on looking over at each other when they think the other one isn't looking. Those two are battling some serious sexual tension. The other two blondes have their own little thing going. Sorta like a Dawson/Joey soulmate vibe, but despite that he's secretly crushing after one of the other two girls. And the curly blonde...well she's secretly in love with one of her 'best friends'..but I can't tell which one. But then again she's never really been sure of what she wants anyway. And the last one...well he's too nice to ever really consider hooking up with one of his friends, not that he hasn't thought about it once or twice." Catching Bevin's startled look, she shrugged. "I've been to about 6 different high schools in the last 2 years Bevin. If there's one thing I've learned from that, is that nothing is ever what it seems. There's no such thing as 'friends', because in the end...nobody's ever honest and everyone is always hiding something."

* * *

Pushing her food around her tray, Peyton looked around her a little bored. She'd long ago tuned out her best friends. She loved them to death, she really did...but sometimes they just spent way too much time talking about trivial things.

Who was wearing what, who was going out with who...who's party they were going to this weekend..

Things she didn't really care about.

She desperately wished she could get out of this mode she'd been in lately.

Nothing interested her anymore and sometimes she just felt so utterly and completely lonely...misunderstood...

Even though she knew that wasn't the case, she couldn't seem to shake off that feeling at times.

She couldn't explain where the sudden restlessness came from either, but a part of her just wanted to walk off and just never return to Tree Hill.

"Look, there's that idiot I was telling you guys about." Brooke's indignant tone broke through her thoughts and they all looked in the direction she was pointing. "Ugh, I didn't notice it this morning but dress in the dark much? Jeans with a trent jacket? Seriously? Oh no. Here he comes." Flipping her hair, she raised an eyebrow as she looked him up and down. "Finally decided to apologize O.J boy?"

"Don't hold your breath Princess." Julian rolled his eyes. "If anything, I think _I _deserve an apology for the little prima donna scene don't you think?"

"Prima donna?" Brooke gasped. "Listen _loser-obviously-in-need-of-a-clue..._not to mention a brand new wardrobe-"

"Shh, shhh calm down okay? I didn't come here for round two of your spoiled princess tirade."

"Yo man, why don't you watch it?" Nathan warned, placing his hand over Brooke's to calm her down. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, look it's super boyfriend to the rescue again." Julian retorted. Turning towards Peyton, he couldn't believe the classic beauty who'd caught his attention was friends with those two. Ignoring the rest of them, Julian grinned and he fished in his pocket pulling out a beautifully stenciled case. "You left this behind Peyton."

Straightening up, Peyton smiled as he gave it back to her, his hand grazing hers for a second too long. "Um..thanks Julian."

"No prob." His grin widened. "I'll see you around Sawyer."

"Okay..bye." Feeling everyone staring at her, she frowned. "What?"

"_Sawyer_? Okay _please_ tell me what that was all about?"

"What this?" Peyton held up her pencil case. "I left it behind in class..he happens to be in it and he returned it. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you...you gave him the _smile_! Oh my god, P-Sawyer you can't seriously like him!"

"What smile Brooke?"

"Yeah, _what_ smile Brooke?" Nathan turned his attentiont to Peyton. "What's she talking about Sawyer? You don't actually like him do you?"

"Shh, no time for your oveprotective jealous macho crap." Brooke waved him off and she turned back to Peyton. "You totally did and I _know_ you and I'm telling you now P-"

"Brooke stop okay!" Peyton laughed and she looked around her very amused friends. "I don't even know him. He's just in my art class and I'm sorry that the two of you got off on a wrong start..but he seems nice."

"Nice uh-huh. You just saw the way he treated me and Nathan!"

"You guys provoked him!" Rolling her eyes at the glare both Nathan and Brooke threw her, Peyton held up her hand. "Can we just drop it? Just forget it, it's not even worth 2 seconds."

"Yeah, you're right. That...that _cretin_ doesn't even deserve one second of our precious time." Looking around the quad, Brooke's sour mood quickly dissipated as she caught a glance of two guys off by themselves on the other side. "And speaking of jerks from earlier today. Now those two...so totally worth 2 seconds."

"Your mood changes never cease to amaze me Brooke." Lucas muttered.

"Shut up Broody. Hmm, y'know the older one is seriously hot...but he drives a piece of crap, so major knock-off points there. And the other one..."

"Oh, that's Sam." Haley piped up. "Sam Winchester. He's in our English class right?"

"Right." Jake agreed.

"Oohh...do share."

"No, y'know what this is going to turn into one of those sleepover talks you three are famous for. And personally I'm just not in the mood to hear who's got the dreamy eyes or the winning smile so I'm out." Jake stood up and turned to Nathan and Lucas. "You two up for some hoops?"

"Sweet man."

"Right behind ya."

"Ugh, they suck. Don't they suck?" Brooke complained. Scooting closer to the other two girls, Brooke leaned in towards Haley. "So this Sam Winchester...what's the scoop on him?"

"Brooke I don't know, I shared like 2 words with him." Haley laughed, and she shared a smile with Peyton. "He...seems nice."

"Ugh, nice is sooo boring and so last year. Maybe the alternative isn't so bad after all. He sure is hot, I'll tell you that."

"Sam?"

"No..the other one. But well him too. God look at those arms...and the mysterious bad ass thing he's got going. I bet he's great in bed though. One of those types to just pick you up and just slam you against the wall and take you there and then."

"Brooke!"

"What Tutor girl? Don't be such a prude. Tell me you wouldn't like being taken by him? I know I sure would. And so would P-Sawyer here."

"Hey! I wasn't even in this conversation!"

Tuning them out, Haley turned her attention to the subject of conversation. She shifted in her seat as she studied the two brothers carefully. Sure they were both good-looking and Sam seemed to be a nice guy. And the other one...well Brooke was right. He really did have like the brooding tough guy thing going for him. She'd noticed him earlier this morning and she'd be lying if she said she didn't find him sexy as hell.

As if feeling someone staring, Dean looked up and his gaze connected with Haley's. Sending her a smirk, he shook his head and turned back to his brother.

Embarrased for being caught staring, Haley pushed her hair out of her face and turned back towards the other two girls, but for the rest of the lunch period, she couldn't get Dean's pouty lips out of her mind or the mental images of...

_Ugh, thanks a lot Brooke._

**Hmm, so Sam really likes Haley and Haley seems to like….Dean?…or does she? And Rachel…quite an observation there…is any of it true? Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out! **

**Like I said, I already know what I want to happen in the story and who will get together with who..but I still want to hear you guys thoughts on it and who you'd like to see together and I might just change my mind :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N's Hi guys, I'm so sorry for this extremely late update. I know it's been years since I last updated this but life really gets in the way sometimes and I have two other stories that I'm dying to get to as well. I'm hoping that this summer, with the break from college, I can update this and my other two stories frequently. I've already got the story mapped out and I know the direction I want it to take, but I'd love to hear what couples you'd like to see. I will say this, there is a love triangle or two, and maybe even a love square and although I'm a huge Lucas/Haley and Jake/Brooke fan, I can tell you that at least in this story, they will just be best friends. Here's the next chapter, it's a little rough but I'm just now getting in the swings of this, hope you guys still like it.**

"Yeah…Uh-huh…right…" Peyton leaned against the kitchen counter as she held the phone to her ear. "I've got it. Yes, I know. Dad…seriously, I'm okay." She sneaked a glance at Nathan who was perched atop a stool on the opposite side of the counter, wolfing down a huge bowl of cereal. He looked up and mouthed 'what?' and she just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I understand." She turned her attention back to her Dad. "Thanks, okay love you too. Bye." Snapping the phone shut, she let it drop on the counter and let out a breath.

"Still no date?" Nathan questioned, staring at her knowingly, taking in her dejected posture and the faraway glint in her beautiful green depths.

"Does it matter?" She replied bitterly, "Even if he knew when he was coming home, he'd probably leave in that same week on another assignment."

"Peyton…"

"Whatever, at least he's wiring me more cash than last time….takes the guilt off some, I guess." She eyed his empty bowl, and the several other empty plates on the counter. "It's going to come in handy if I'm going to keep you around. Seriously dude, what is up? You came in here and practically demolished the kitchen."

"Practice was grueling." He shrugged, reaching across the counter and grabbing an apple.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile from forming her lips as she watched him. "Obviously. Well aside from practice, how was the rest of your first day…aghh…I sound like Haley."

"It was okay, though not as good as _yours_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged and bit into his apple, eyeing her closely. "I mean you're the one making new friends and everything…"

She narrowed her eyes and straightened up, "Am I not supposed to?"

"Yeah, says the girl who sticks to just the group and pretty much ignores everyone else…but hey if you want to befriend the new, go ahead…even if they are complete douchebags."

"Douchebags?" She raised an eyebrow, and exclaimed. "Are you serious right now Nathan? You don't even know him!"

This time, he narrowed his eyes at her, "The guy spilled orange juice all over Brooke this morning and refused to apologize! I don't need to know anything else, he's obviously a jerk."

"Right. Like maybe Brooke didn't provoke him?"

"What are you saying Sawyer?"

"I'm saying that I know Brooke, _you _know Brooke and she probably turned what was most likely an accident into a tirade against the poor guy."

"Poor guy?" He scoffed, and glared at her. "You've known the guy for like a day, and you're taking his side against one of your best friends?"

She let out a breath, "That is so not what I'm doing, I'm just saying don't be so biased. I love Brooke, but we both know that she's capable of turning a small thing into a huge deal. Remember sophomore year when she asked Gail Evans to make flyers to vote Brooke for Homecoming Queen and the flyer ended up saying Book Daily? Brooke humiliated her and accused her of trying to sabotage her even though it was most likely a typing error. Gail was so horrified she never showed her face in school again."

Nathan shook his head, "Yeah, I remember that and Brooke had every right to be pissed off. For all we knew, Gail was really trying to sabotage her. Why do you always want to assume the worst of her?"

"And why do _you_ always defend her?" Peyton shot back. "Even when the rest of us know she's out of line, it's like you always seem to turn a blind eye. You're always on her side, and you always stick up for her no matter what and she does the same for you. Sometimes I swear the two of you…"

"The two of us what?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding eye contact. "Maybe the two of us are the only ones that know what true loyalty is."

"What, and the rest of us don't?"

"We have an agreement Peyton." He pushed off the counter and glared at her. "All of us. If someone for _any_ reason has issues with anyone outside the group, then we all stick together. But if you want to forget that so you can continue to flirt and whatever with that asshole, then go ahead."

"Nathan!" Peyton exclaimed, watching as he got up and dropped his empty plates on the sink. "That's not what…why are you making this a big deal…don't ignore me Nathan Scott! We need to talk about this!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

"So…." Sam began, looking around them as they waited. "I guess this is the place huh?"

"Yeah, the whole Keith Scott Motors sign outside _completely_ gave it away didn't it Sammy?" Dean retorted, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. "I wonder about you sometime y'know?"

"Shut up." Sam muttered, "Why is it that you open your mouth and immediately I'm annoyed?"

"Ah, it's a gift. " Dean shrugged it off. "Comes with the title of big brother, bad-ass too."

"Well, at least you've got the as-"

"Hi, I'm Keith. Keith Scott." A kind-looking older man came out just then, smiling at the two of them. "You must be Dean and Sam Winchester."

Sam cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Yes. I'm Sam and this is-"

"Dean." Keith smiled as he took the younger man's hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"Amazing things, I know. What can I say? I'm practically a legend." Dean grinned, but jerked his thumb in his younger brother's direction. "Now this one, I can't say the same. Wouldn't blame you if you chose to ban him completely from the premises."

"Dean!" Sam growled out, and Keith couldn't help but chuckle at their exchange.

"Oh, you are both going to fit in just fine. Here, let me show you around."

* * *

As he was putting away his schoolbooks for the night, Julian thought back to that day's event. Admittedly, he had been wary of his father's decision to move to such a small town. Especially after living most of his life switching back and forth from New York City to Los Angeles, Tree Hill seemed a little too quaint for his liking.

He had definitely been less than excited this morning when he'd first approached Tree Hill High and his first thought had been, _just 2 years_. _2 years and I'm done. I'm gone._

He'd thought that definitely the next two years would be the longest two years of his life, but his first day had proven that maybe small towns weren't sleepy little towns at all and could hold their own excitement, although different, from what he'd experienced in his previous home towns.

His encounter alone with one Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott had certainly hinted at that. Thinking back to that event earlier in the day certainly still stretched his chest in annoyance. One encounter was all it took for his dislike to form for the two seeming King and Queen of Tree Hill High.

And from those two encounters, he knew the feeling was mutual. Normally, he wouldn't care but there was a small factor in common.

A small, beautiful, angelic factor.

Peyton Sawyer.

Even thinking about her now, Julian exhaled as he felt his heart beat a little faster than usual. He'd seen his share of beautiful girls, but none like the curly-haired, forlorn blonde from this morning. There was something so uniquely tragic about her, that even at just one encounter he already couldn't shake her.

If anything, these 2 years would prove to at least be interesting.

And he couldn't wait.

* * *

"After this absolute, horrible, _sticky_ day, this is _exactly_ what I needed." Brooke exclaimed as she stormed into the next store, with an exhausted Haley trailing behind her. "And where the hell is Peyton?" Brooke demanded, not even giving time a pause. "She was supposed to meet us here like an hour ago."

"Maybe she's still trying to _find_ us Brooke." Haley replied, groaning in complaint. "Since you know the plan was to meet here exactly at 7. Why oh why, did I decide to arrive early?"

"Fatal flaw." Brooke dimpled, dragging her blonde best friend along. "And c'mon, the newest Emiliano Pucci sundresses have just arrived."

"Oh, look!" Haley exclaimed, looking down at her cell phone, suddenly filled with new, raw energy. "Peyton just arrived and she's waiting for us at the ice-cream stand."

"Ohhh….I hate her." Brooke pouted, following Haley relunctantly. "Not only for taking me away from the newest additions, but for enticing us to ice-cream. Damn her."

"Well, don't feel too bad." Haley responded as they approached the ice-cream stand. "She looks like she might need a pound of the ice-cream you will refuse."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows as they approached their best friend, taking in her dark, angry expression. "Hey curly, what's up? Why do you look like you want to-"

"Kill someone?" Peyton snapped, standing up furiously. "If it's Nathan Scott, then sure…don't' mind if I do." She yanked the cup from the wide-eyed, innocent worker and hissed, "Ass-hole."

Brooke and Haley shared a bewildered look and both went over to the fuming blonde, pulling her away gently.

"Um…you want to tell us what our favorite hot-shot did?" Haley began, shooting a glance at Brooke.

"What else?" Peyton exclaimed, digging into her ice-cream cup furiously. "He was his usual annoying, egotistical, macho,possessive, idiotic self and I just…why haven't I killed him yet?"

"Because you love him." Haley replied, letting out a small chuckle. "We all love him, so please don't kill him."

Brooke still looked at Peyton, slightly taken aback. "What is this fight about?"

"You two kill me." Haley interjected, before Peyton got a chance to respond. "You two fight more than anyone I have ever met. At least once a week, it's a new war between you two. But you two love each other and it's the cutest thing because you both know you can't live without the other. But the cuteness ends when either of you two refuses to give in first. Sometimes, I think you two should just go ahead and get married. Make it easier for the rest of us. Right Brooke?"

"Right." Brooke responded weakly, deep in thought. Trailing after the two blondes, as Haley attempted to comfort and appease Peyton, she wished she could explain the strange, twisting feeling in her chest.

* * *

"Whoa, who pissed you off?" Lucas commented, taking a swig of his drink as he watched Nathan snatch the ball from Jake and furiously slam it into the net.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan panted, grabbing his own beer and taking a long drink. "Why would you assume anything's wrong?"

"Quit bullshitting us Nate, you forget that we know you." Jake exchanged a look with Lucas as he settled on the bench next to the blonde. He took a hearty sip from his own drink. "So seriously, what's wrong? Ever since you've joined us, you've thrown back at least 3 brews and have been slamming around the court like you want to kill someone."

Nathan slammed one last dunk and let the ball roll away before joining his best friends on the bench. Accepting the new drink Lucas threw his way, he shrugged and popped it open, guzzling it down quickly, under Jake and Lucas's amusing glance.

"Peyton." He finally muttered out.

"I should've known." Lucas laughed, grabbing a new cold one. "I swear you let that girl get under your skin more than anything I have ever seen. What are you guys fighting about _this_ time?"

"Shut up man." The brunette snapped in return, "Don't make it seem like we are-"

"Some desperate couple with the most ridiculous sexual tension?" Jake interjected, chuckling himself. "If only the two of you could see yourselves sometimes...I swear you fight more than anyone I have ever seen."

"Ah, the struggles of young love." Lucas agreed, earning a shoving from Nathan.

"You two obviously don't know shit." Nathan boasted, grabbing the ball and throwing it at Lucas. "No wonder I beat the your lame-asses on the court time and time again."

"Okay, lover boy." Lucas drained the rest of his drink and let it drop with a _clink_ on the floor. "I'm about to school your ass on-"

"So this is where all the excitement in Tree Hill is now is it?" A voice interjected behind them and all three of them turned around in surprise.

A beautiful redhead stood before them, grabbing one of their drinks and opening it expertly, before draining the whole thing in one, swift gulp.

"Well?" She grinned, grabbing another drink quickly. "Let's see what Tree Hill has to offer shall we?"


End file.
